Ses Yeux
by Carramella
Summary: ¤traduction de l'espagnol¤ Lily est en septième année, et elle aime James, et ses yeux... L&J ¤FIC FINIE¤
1. Ses yeux

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à Estrella de la Tarde. Il n'y a que la traduction qui soit à moi. 

****

****Note de la traductrice : Je dédie cette fic à ma meilleure amie, Miss Maraudeuse. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime très fort ma puce et que j'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt. ^^ 

A part ça, c'est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise et que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! Et pour ceux qui comprennent l'espagnol, je vous conseille de lire cette fic en VO, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! == StoryID : 863962****

****

Bonne lecture ! ^^****

****

****~*~*~*~

Chapitre 1 : Ses yeux

_Je ne peux cesser de penser à ses yeux. Ce regard sombre qui semble ne pas avoir de fond, et ses yeux si noirs qu'ils ressemblent à une nuit sans lune ni étoiles. Parfois, en les regardant, j'ai la sensation que je pourrais m'y noyer. Et quand je reprends mes esprits, je me rends compte que c'est trop tard : je m'y suis déjà noyée._

__

_Je me suis perdue dans tes yeux qui maintenant font partie de moi. Mais malheureusement tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Pour toi, rien n'a changé. Pour toi, je suis toujours la même. Mais non, c'est certain, je ne suis plus la même. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce qui a changé ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il me coûte de respirer quand tu me regardes ? Ne vois-tu pas que, quand tu sembles t'intéresser à une autre fille, j'ai envie de pleurer et crier ? Vraiment, ne peux-tu pas le voir ?_

__

Lily sécha les larmes qui couraient sur son visage et menaçaient de mouiller son journal. Ces larmes étaient douloureuses mais Lily savait que les garder en elle serait bien pire. Ainsi, avec un soupir, elle continua d'écrire. 

_Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments, que je ne sais pas les expliquer et que je n'aime pas parler de moi, mais n'est-ce pas évident sur mon visage ? Pourquoi tous s'en rendent compte, excepté toi ? Suis-je invisible pour toi, James ? Je sais que tu connais des centaines de filles et que j'en suis une parmi tant d'autres. Comme beaucoup, je suis ton amie, mais bien entendu, pas plus. Je sais que ton cur ne m'appartient pas et que je ne l'aurais jamais. Et non pas parce que moi, je ne le veux pas, mais simplement parce que le destin l'a décidé ainsi. Oui, je sais que le destin est une de ces sottises, comme la Divination. Pourtant, je crois que dans ce cas-là, il existe, et que mon amour ne sera jamais réciproque._

__

_Mais maintenant, je ne souffrirais plus. Je dois me délivrer de cette angoisse. Peut-être que si j'étais capable de te dire ce que je ressens, je pourrais affronter le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Et je pourrais me libérer de mon angoisse et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, si tu m'aimes..._

__

_Assez rêvassé à ces fantaisies Lily ! Cela n'arrivera plus ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus continuer à vivre ainsi, rêvant de quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas, et souffrant à cause de cela. Cela me rend folle et la peur de perdre notre amitié m'empêche de te dire ce que je ressens. Je suppose que c'est le moment de montrer pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Et si je perds ton amitié, j'essaierai de survivre. En fin de compte, tout le monde ne survit-il pas aux curs brisés ? J'espère avoir cette qualité... COURAGE LILY !_

__

Lily Evans se leva de son lit. Après avoir séché ses larmes, et arrangé ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval, elle sortit du dortoir des septième année et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Les Maraudeurs s'y trouvaient, planifiant la prochaine plaisanterie qu'ils feraient à Rogue. A peine avait-elle vu James que Lily sentit qu'elle suffoquait. La panique l'envahit. Mais avant qu'elle puisse fuir à nouveau dans son dortoir, James leva les yeux et la vit : 

- Lily ! Ça va ? Approche ! Viens, on va te raconter ce qu'on a préparé ! 

Lily s'arma de courage, respirant profondément pour ne pas se noyer dans les yeux de James en le regardant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. 

- James, est-ce qu'on peut parler seul à seule un moment ? 

~*~*~*~ 

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était court, mais les chapitres suivants sont plus longs. Je ne sais pas quand ils arriveront, mais ce sera le plus vite possible (il faut juste que je trouve un peu de temps !) 

A bientôt ! 

Carra


	2. La déclaration

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à Estrella de la Tarde. Il n'y a que la traduction qui soit à moi. 

Note de la traductrice : Bah cette fic est toujours dédiée à ma chérie que j'aime à la folie : la sublissime Miss Maraudeuse ! ^^ 

Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : je vous réponds à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

~*~*~*~

Chapitre 2 : La déclaration

- James, est-ce qu'on peut parler seul à seule un moment ? 

Je crois que jamais tu ne te douteras de la difficulté que j'ai eu à dire ces paroles. Je dus utiliser tout mon courage pour les prononcer sans trembler ou partir en courant. Durant les quelques secondes qui précédèrent ta réponse, tandis que je voyais la surprise sur ton visage, mille et une excuses me vinrent à l'esprit pour m'en aller. Pour fuir ta réponse, ton rejet, mais également ton sourire, tes yeux, ton amitié et ton amour si cela était possible. En résumé, j'étais sur le point de te fuir toi. Mais, par bonheur, tu me répondis avant que j'aie pu parler. 

- Bien sûr, me répondis-tu, encore surpris. Vous nous excusez les garçons ? 

Tandis que nous sortions, je vis des clins d'il complices de la part de nos amis, et Remus me souhaita même bonne chance en murmurant pour que tu ne l'entendes pas. Hélas ! Pourquoi eux s'en rendaient-ils compte et toi non ? A cet instant, je réalisai la valeur de leur amitié à mes yeux. J'aimerais que, malgré tout ce qui pourra se passer entre nous, ils soient toujours là. Si, en plus d'un rejet de ta part, je devais perdre leur amitié, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. 

- Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air malade... 

Le son de ta voix coupa court à mes pensées. Je rouvris les yeux (que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir fermés) et découvris que nous étions à la porte de la bibliothèque. 

- Je pense qu'on ne sera pas dérangés ici, surtout un samedi précédant les vacances de Noël, m'expliquas-tu sur un ton d'excuse. 

- D'accord, répondis-je en respirant profondément. Entrons. 

Une fois entrés, nous nous assîmes à l'une des tables du fond. Tu me regardais d'un air inquiet pendant que j'essayais d'esquiver ton regard. Parce que je savais que si je regardais tes yeux, je perdrais le peu de courage qu'il me restait. 

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien Lily ? 

Je niai d'un signe de tête, étant incapable de parler. J'avais regardé tes yeux encore une fois, et m'étais retrouvé muette. Mais tu continuais de parler sans t'apercevoir de l'effet que tu exerçais sur moi. James, étais-tu aveugle ou était-ce que tu aimais me faire souffrir ? 

- C'est que tu as l'air très sérieuse et que ce n'est pas ton genre, dis-tu, étranger à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Durant tout le chemin, je me suis demandé si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurait blessée. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas joué un tour. Alors, continuas-tu en me prenant la main, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? 

Quand tu me pris la main, je sentis comme un million de décharges électriques me parcourant le corps. C'est probablement ce que l'on doit ressentir lorsqu'on met ses doigts dans une prise de courant. J'essayai de me concentrer, mais seulement parce que tu me demandais une réponse. 

- Ça va, répondis-je. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, tu n'as rien dit ni rien fait de mal. 

Je vis apparaître sur ton visage une expression de soulagement, qui fut rapidement remplacée à nouveau par de l'inquiétude. 

- Alors, quel est le problème ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie, me supplias-tu. 

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, _pensai-je en inspirant profondément pour pouvoir m'expliquer en une seule fois. 

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amitié ou si c'est quelque chose de plus, te dis-je tandis que la surprise apparaissait sur ton visage. En fait, me corrigeai-je, m'armant de courage car tu n'étais pas parti en courant, si, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je suis sûre que c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Je sais que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, je n'espère pas non plus que tu le feras dans le futur. Mais je tenais à te le dire parce que c'était en train de me rendre folle. 

En te disant ce qui me paraissait être une mise à mort de notre amitié, je sentis que mes joues étaient en feu. Je rouspétais en silence car c'était tout ce qui me restais à faire pour être totalement ridicule. Je m'enorgueillissais malgré tout en pensant que j'avais été capable de te dire tout cela en te regardant dans les yeux, même si l'air absent que tu affichais ne m'avais pas vraiment aidée. 

Je te serrai la main et tu semblas réagir. Ou au moins, cet air absent disparut de ton visage, même si l'étonnement, lui, y était toujours présent. 

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit tout ça, m'excusai-je. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas notre amitié. 

- Lily, je ne... essayas-tu de dire, mais tu t'interrompis. 

J'étais surprise : c'était bien la première fois que je te voyais perdre tes mots. 

- Ça va, il n'y a rien à expliquer, dis-je en me sentant étrangement calme. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Je l'ai toujours su. 

- Ce que je voulais dire, repris-tu, c'est que je ne savais rien. Depuis quand ? 

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupirai-je. Je crois que c'est depuis la rentrée. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre moi-même. 

- Je suppose que ça a du être dur pour toi, dis-tu en me caressant les cheveux. Mais presque trois mois... Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ? 

Je haussai les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas accorder d'importance à cela. Même pour tout l'or du monde je ne saurais laissé savoir le mal que tu m'avais fait. Il me restait encore un peu de dignité. 

- Je suis désolé, me dis-tu, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. 

- Même si tu es le garçon le plus doué de l'école et que tu es Préfet, répondis-je en souriant, tu ne peux pas tout savoir. 

- Mais j'aurais du savoir ça ! te reprochas-tu. L'une de mes amies qui, de plus, est la fille la plus sympathique, belle, intelligente et douce de l'école, est amoureuse de moi et moi, je ne m'en rend pas compte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? 

En entendant ce que tu pensais de moi, je remarquai que mes jambes se changeaient en gélatine et je remerciai le ciel d'être assise car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je me serais écroulée sur le sol. 

- Alors, continuas-tu en caressant l'une de mes joues écarlates, j'espère que je ne serais jamais plus aussi idiot à ce sujet. 

- Que veux-tu dire ? murmurai-je car je n'avais pas la force de parler plus haut. 

- Je veux dire, répondis-tu en murmurant toi aussi et en approchant tes lèvres des miennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se frôlent presque, que si je te laissais t'échapper, je serais l'être le plus idiot qui ait jamais existé. Et je ne suis pas disposé à l'être. 

Avant que je sache quoi dire, tu m'embrassas. Et ce baiser était si doux que je perdis de vue tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Apparemment, j'étais non seulement capable de me perdre dans tes yeux, mais aussi dans ta bouche. Mais à cet instant, tu décidas de séparer nos lèvres. 

- Lily, me dis-tu, il a fallu que tu m'expliques ce que tu ressentais pour que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. 

_S'il vous plaît, si c'est un rêve, faites que personne ne me réveille,_ pensai-je. Mais par bonheur, ce n'était pas un rêve. 

- Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, continuas-tu, je serais le pire des idiots si je te laissais partir alors... Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi Lily ? 

- Oui ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. 

- Alors je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve, dis-tu en souriant. 

Et pour me le prouver, tu m'embrassas à nouveau. Et pendant que tu le faisais, je sentis que je recommençais à me perdre dans tes yeux, et dans tes lèvres. Et j'étais très heureuse qu'il en soit ainsi, parce que maintenant je savais que tu vivais cela toi aussi... 

~*~*~*~ 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Titou tur Lupin :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours ! 

**aranel morticia black :** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! ^^ A part ça, ça n'a absolument rien à voir, mais j'ai fait un tour sur ta bio et j'ai remarqué ta date de naissance : le 17 septembre, comme moi ! lol Enfin, je suis un tit peu plus vieille (1987 == 16 ans == bientôt plein de rides ! lol) Bon, ça te servira pas à grand chose ( même à rien du tout ! lol) de savoir ça mais j'ai l'habitude de raconter des trucs inutiles ! lol 

**Galcian :** Merciiiii ! Chui contente de voir que tu sais lire ! lol ! Donc t'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas lire Candide ^^ 

**Maraudeuse :** Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! Faut que t'arrêtes de me faire tant de compliments, parce que j'avais déjà du mal à marcher avec mes énormes chevilles mais là, en plus, je vais plus pouvoir passer les portes tellement ma tête va enfler ! lol ! Tk, chui super contente que ça te plaise ma pupuce ! Ze t'aaaiiiiimeeeuuuuuh !!! 

**Hermichocos :** Kikoo Herm' ! Avant tout, je dois te dire un truc : nan j'ai pas fait exprès de prendre une fic dont le premier chapitre se termine comme ça... Mais en revanche, je dois avouer que ça me plait assez ! lol ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui reste sur ma faim ! ^^ Mais bon, de toute façon, je décline toute responsabilité en ce qui concerne la fin des chapitres, pour les revendications, il faut voir ça avec l'auteure ! lol ! Tk, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises que je traduis bien parce que j'avais peur de tomber dans une traduction trop littérale (euh, pas au point de Google quand même ! lol) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, moi je les trouve trop mimi tous les deux (et pourtant, d'habitude j'aime pas James, il a la tête de son fils ça m'énerve ! lol == il faut tronçonner Harry !!! *rire sadique*). 

**Estrella de la Tarde :** Hola ! Muchas gracias por la review, es muy importante para mi conocer ti opinion y estoy muy contenta que te gusta mi traduccion ! ^^ 

**didie.m :** Merci beaucoup ! 

Le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement dans environ une semaine, peut-être avant mais ça m'étonnerais... Le titre c'est "La surprise" et c'est la déclaration du point de vue de James... Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^ 

Carra


	3. La surprise

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à Estrella de la Tarde. Il n'y a que la traduction qui soit à moi. 

****

****Note de la traductrice : Comme toujours, je voudrais dire à ma tite Maraudeuse que je l'aime et que cette traduction lui est toujours dédiée, en l'honneur de... Eh bien, de sa perfection, tout simplement ! Surtout ne change pas ma chiriiiiiiiiiie !!! ^^ 

Et je voulais juste faire par de mon opinion insignifiante à propos de la note de l'auteure précédant de chapitre dans la version originale, expliquant qu'elle avait l'impression que ce chapitre (qui est en fait le chapitre 2, version James) n'était pas réaliste, mais que c'était parce qu'elle n'est pas un garçon... Eh bien, je ne suis pas un garçon non plus, et - Dieu merci - je n'ai jamais été dans la tête de l'un d'entre eux (d'ailleurs, pour une grande majorité leur tête doit être bien vide ! N'est-ce pas, Mr R. S****** ? lol) mais je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas mal du tout, en tout cas je l'ai beaucoup aimé ! Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... 

Bonne lecture ! ^^****

****

****~*~*~*~

Chapitre 3 : La surprise (La déclaration vue par James)

- James, est-ce qu'on peut parler seul à seule un moment ? 

Il faut admettre qu'en t'entendant dire cela, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut "Qu'aie-je bien pu faire ?" 

- Bien sûr, te répondis-je quand je pus parler sans que des sirènes d'alarmes retentissent dans ma tête. Vous nous excusez les garçons ? 

Tandis que nous sortions de la Salle Commune, je vis nos amis te faire des signes d'encouragement. Pourquoi aurais-tu donc besoin qu'ils te donnent du courage ? J'avais toujours cru que tu étais la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Jamais tu n'avais hésité à dire ce que tu pensais. Que se passait-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. 

Une fois en chemin, je décidai de me diriger vers la bibliothèque : c'était impossible de croiser quelqu'un là-bas la veille des vacances. Je ne pus éviter de te regarder de travers durant tout le trajet, mais tu ne t'en rendis pas compte, étant perdue dans tes pensées. C'était très étrange de te voir ainsi, pâle et sérieuse, si différente de la Lily gaie et blagueuse que je connaissais depuis sept ans. Si étrange que je ne pus éviter de me demander ce que j'avais dit ou fait pour te blesser à ce point. 

Soudain, devant la porte de la bibliothèque, tu devins encore plus pâle. Tu fermas les yeux, comme si quelque chose te faisait souffrir. Tu me parus malade et cela m'inquiéta. 

- Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air malade... 

Comme je parlai, tu ouvris les yeux surprise. Tu regardas où nous nous trouvions, donnant l'impression de ne même pas savoir comment nous étions arrivés jusqu'ici. 

- Je pense qu'on ne sera pas dérangés ici, surtout un samedi précédant les vacances de Noël. 

- D'accord, me répondis-tu. Entrons. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, tu te dirigeas vers l'une des tables du fond. Je supposai que c'était pour que l'on ne nous voit pas. En vérité, ta conduite m'inquiétait, mais excita ma curiosité. Où se cachait donc la Lily que je connaissais ? 

Lorsque nous nous assîmes, j'esssayai de te regarder dans les yeux pour deviner ce qui se passait. Tout ce que tu penses se reflète dans tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi expressifs que les tiens. Mais aujourd'hui tu me les cachais et cela me surprit désagréablement. C'était la première fois que tu évitais de me regarder dans les yeux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ici ? 

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien Lily ? demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet. 

Même si, d'un signe de tête, tu me répondis que non, je pouvais voir que quelque chose te dérangeait. Je ne supportais ni le fait de te voir ainsi, ni le silence qui s'installait entre nous. Alors je continuai de parler. 

- C'est que tu as l'air très sérieuse et que ce n'est pas ton genre, te dis-je. Durant tout le chemin, je me suis demandé si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurait blessée. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas joué un tour. Alors, continuais-je en te prenant la main, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? 

Quand je te pris la main, tu te raidis, même si tu fins pas te détendre. Je l'aurais compris si cela avait été la première fois que je te prenaisais la main, mais c'était un geste que j'avais fait des milliers de fois auparavant. Que t'arrivais-il Lily ? Et pourquoi n'était-tu pas capable de me le dire ? 

- Ça va, répondis-tu. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, tu n'as rien dit ni rien fait de mal. 

- Alors, quel est le problème ? demandai-je. Dis-le moi, je t'en prie. 

Je te vis respirer profondément et me préparai au pire. Mais il n'y avait aucune manière de se préparer à ce que tu me dis. 

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amitié ou si c'est quelque chose de plus. 

J'étais stupéfait. Si tu m'avais annoncé que Rogue avait créé un fan-club en mon honneur, j'aurais été moins surpris. Ma première idée fut de considérer cela comme une mauvaise blague. Mais en regardant tes yeux, je pus voir que tu me disais la vérité. J'essayai de nier l'évidence mais tu continuas, imperturbable. 

- En fait, si, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je suis sûre que c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Je sais que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, je n'espère pas non plus que tu le feras dans le futur. Mais je tenais à te le dire parce que c'était en train de me rendre folle. 

A cet instant, tu rougis et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tu étais très belle. EHH !! UN INSTANT !! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER QUE LILY EST BELLE ? _Eh bien oui, et même très belle,_ répondis une voix en moi. _Mais elle n'est pas que cela, elle est affectueuse, intelligente, amusante..._ PAR LA GRANDE OURSE ! me dis-je à moi-même. On dirait que je suis amoureux d'elle ! D'accord, c'est une fille très spéciale, mais c'est seulement mon amie. _Et qu'y aurait-il de mal à ce que tu sois amoureux d'elle ?_ continua la voix intérieure. _En outre, tu as admis qu'elle étais très spéciale à tes yeux. Il n'y a aucun doute, tu ES amoureux d'elle._

__

Tu serras ma main et je revins à la réalité. J'étais toujours surpris par tes paroles, mais je l'étais encore plus par ma réaction. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi ? Cela me paraissait de plus en plus probable... 

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit tout ça, t'excusas-tu. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas notre amitié. 

Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ? Grâce à ta déclaration, j'avais réussi à analyser mes sentiments (et à me provoquer une migraine) et je devais admettre que le résultat était plus qu'inespéré. Mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. 

- Lily, je ne... J'essayai de parler, mais en vain. 

- Ça va, il n'y a rien à expliquer, essayas-tu de me rassurer. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Je l'ai toujours su. 

Tu ne savais pas à quel point tu te trompais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette confusion d'émotions puisse s'appeler "rien". 

- Ce que je voulais dire, réessayai-je, c'est que je ne savais rien. Depuis quand ? 

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupiras-tu. Je crois que c'est depuis la rentrée. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre moi-même. 

J'eus envie de ma frapper la tête contre un mur. Tant de temps ? Je devais vraiment être stupide pour ne pas m'en être aperçu. 

- Je suppose que ça a du être dur pour toi, dis-je en te caressant les cheveux. Mais presque trois mois... Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ? 

Tu haussas les épaules comme si tu n'accordais aucune importance à cela, mais je ne pouvais te croire. Cela avait du être horrible. Au seul fait de t'imaginer dans un état pareil, j'avais le coeur serré. 

- Je suis désolé, me dis-tu, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. 

- Même si tu es le garçon le plus doué de l'école et que tu es Préfet, répondis-tu d'une voix suave, tu ne peux pas tout savoir. 

Le son de ta voix provoqua un frisson dans tout mon corps et je dus faire un énorme effort pour que tu ne le remarques pas. 

- Mais j'aurais du savoir ça ! me reprochai-je. L'une de mes amies qui, de plus, est la fille la plus sympathique, belle, intelligente et douce de l'école, est amoureuse de moi et moi, je ne m'en rend pas compte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? 

En entendant ce que j'avais dit de toi sans y réfléchir, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais amoureux de toi. 

- Alors, continuai-je en te caressant la joue, j'espère que je ne serais jamais plus aussi idiot à ce sujet. 

- Que veux-tu dire ? murmuras-tu. 

- Je veux dire, répondis-je en murmurant moi aussi et en approchant mes lèvres des tiennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se frôlent presque, que si je te laissais t'échapper, je serais l'être le plus idiot qui ait jamais existé. Et je ne suis pas disposé à l'être. 

Avant même de songer à ce que je faisais, je me rapprochai encore un peu et t'embrassai. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse se perdre dans un baiser, et pourtant c'était possible. En t'embrassant, j'oubliai où nous étions et ce qui nous entourait. Il n'y avait plus que toi et moi. Mais même si j'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne finisse jamais, il y avait quelque chose que je devais te dire. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tu étais encore plus belle. 

- Lily, te dis-je, il a fallu que tu m'expliques ce que tu ressentais pour que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. 

_Et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier_, pensai-je. 

A ce moment, tu me regardas d'une façon très spéciale, d'une façon propre à la Lily que j'avais toujours connue. Mais à cet instant, ce regard avait une signification nouvelle. Je voulais pouvoir connaître cet aspect de toi que je n'avais jamais vu. 

- Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, continuai-je, je serais le pire des idiots si je te laissais partir alors... Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi Lily ? 

- Oui ! t'exclamas-tu, me rendant infiniment heureux. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. 

En t'entendant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. 

- Alors je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve. 

Et pour te le prouver, je t'embrassai à nouveau. En t'embrassant, je me rappelai que demain était le jour de Noël et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais reçu le plus beau des présents : ton amour. 

~*~*~*~ 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Estrella de la Tarde : **Soy muy honrada que te gusta mi traduccion y que esperes el siguiente capitulo y soy feliz que te esta ayudando a recordar lo que sabias de frances. A mì, me esta ayudando a mejorar mi español ^^ Pero no hablo español, entonces si ves errores en mi traduccion, dimelo por favor ! En lo que concierne tu forma de acabar los capitulos, es perfecta ! :-D 

**Titou tur Lupin : **La suite est là ! ^^****

**Cathou : **C'est vrai que ce chapitre était vraiment touchant... En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! 

**Hermichocos : **Je persiste à te dire que je n'ai pas fait exprès pour la fin du chapire !!! JE SUIS INNOCEEEEEEEENNNNTE !!! J'avoue que c'est bien moi qui ait maltraité Harry... Mais c'est pas ma faute non plus ! lol ! C'est sa tête qui m'énerve ! Et pis tu sais, si c'était pas TON Harry je lui aurait fait bien pire... Quoique... Je me demande s'il aime pas ça... Il est sûrement complètement maso en fait... Mais bon, y devrais avoir son compte avec toi ! Nan, je rigole (enfin, je préfère pas savoir ! lol !) Et sinon, y t'as plu le chapitre 3 ? Tu penses toujours que je suis la plus grande traductrice de l'univers ??? T'as jamais dit ça ? Eh bien t'as tort ! lol A part que y'a des tas de traductrices meilleures que moi, dont deux qui sont super sympas et que j'adooooooore (indice : tu les connais très très très bien et ce sont les seules qui m'aient envoyé un colis qui m'ait fait autant délirer ! lol Ça m'a marqué ça... et ma mère aussi je crois... lol) 

**aranel morticia black : **Y'a bien 365 dans l'année, mais t'as oublié les années bissextiles ! J'avais une copine née le 29 février d'ailleurs... Ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir son anniversaire tous les quatre ans ! lol ! Euh, je m'égare ! J'espère que la fic te plait toujours (personnellement je crois bien que ce chapitre est mon préféré mais j'oblige personne à partager mon sentiment ! lol) ! 

**Phénix20 : **Oh, y'a rien d'exceptionnel à traduire l'espagnol, tu sais... Etant donné que j'ai fait 3 ans de torture... euh, pardon, de latin... que c'est ma 4e année d'italien et ma 2e d'espagnol, je regroupe un peu tout et ça me permet de comprendre... Et donc de traduire ! lol ! Par contre je sais que j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à traduire l'anglais, je préfère laisser cette tâche à ceux et celles qui le font bien mieux que moi ! Tk, je suis ravie que ma modeste traduction te plaise ^^ 

**Galcian :** Merci ! Mais tu sais c'est pas bon d'être accro à qqchse (même si c'est une zolie fic), surtout que t'es déjà accro à une certaine Miss S**** même si tu persistes à dire le contraire... De toute façon tu m'as parlé d'elle je ne sais combien de fois alors viens pas me dire que je fais erreur, j'ai toujours raison et tu le sais ! ^^ 


	4. James, comment as tu pu ?

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde 

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire et le personnage de Patry sont à Estrella de la Tarde, il y a aussi un petit quelque chose qui appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, à vous de trouver quoi ! Et moi, eh bien... Il me reste la traduction ! 

Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... MEA CULPA ! J'ai eu des tonnes de devoirs et puis des examens blancs, alors j'avais besoin de dormir la nuit et donc, je n'ai pu me remettre à cette traduction que pendant les dernières vacances ! Mais je suis de retour et la traduction est presque terminée (mais seulement sur papier alors, il va falloir que je trouve du temps pour la taper...) ! 

A part ça, cette fic est toujours dédiée à ma Miss Maraudeuse adorée, et je voulais également remercier Estrella de la Tarde qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour ce chapitre, et ce malgré les tragiques événements qui se sont déroulés à Madrid. Et à ce sujet, je voulais aussi dédier ce chapitre à toutes les victimes de ces attentats... Je sais que, malheureusement, cela ne changera rien, mais ce chapitre est pour eux... 

Mais je vais m'arrêter là et vous laissez lire, puisque vous êtes sûrement là pour ça, alors bonne lecture ! 

~*~*~*~ 

Chapitre 4 : James, comment as-tu pu ?

_Mon dieu, tant de temps s'est-il déjà écoulé depuis ce jour ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Nous sommes en mars, et cela fait trois mois que je sors avec James. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ma déclaration seulement hier..._

__

_Parfois, il me semble que c'était il y a seulement dix minutes que nous entrâmes dans la Salle Commune en nous tenant la main pour la première fois. Mais à d'autres moments, j'ai l'impression que nous sortons ensemble depuis des années. Ce fut un jour inoubliable. En faisant ma déclaration à James, j'avais pensé ne jamais revivre un tel embarras, mais c'était sans compter Sirius Black._

__

_Trois mois ont passé et je rougis encore au souvenir de notre entrée dans la Salle Commune. A peine nous avait-il vu nous tenir la main que Sirius commença à crier pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présente. Il alluma ensuite des pétards pour célébrer le fait que James et moi formions un couple, tandis que les autres nous félicitaient. Il y avait tant de bruit que McGonagall monta pour voir ce qui se passait et nous retira dix points pour avoir fait un tel tapage à une heure si tardive (je ne pensais pas qu'onze heure du soir était une heure si tardive, mais bon...)._

__

_Depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à connaître un James différent de celui que voient ses amis, un James affectueux et attentionné, même s'il est un peu distrait : il a oublié la Saint-Valentin... Oui, je sais, je sais : ce n'est ni le premier, ni le seul qui oublie la Saint-Valentin. Cependant, il faut noter que Sirius s'en est souvenu. Qui aurait pensé que Sirius pouvait se rappeler de se jour-là ? Finalement, il est certain qu'être amoureux change les gens. En tout cas, cela semblait vrai dans le cas de Sirius. Arabella Figg doit être bien chanceuse pour avoir obtenu ce qui paraissait impossible !_

__

__Lily sourit en continuant d'écrire.__

__

_Ou peut-être pas si chanceuse que ça : Bella est pire que tous les Maraudeurs réunis lorsqu'elle se met en colère, et je crois que même Sirius n'oserait pas l'affronter, alors qu'il est le plus impulsif des quatre._

__

_De toutes les manières possibles, Sirius est celui qui nous a le plus soutenu. C'est difficile d'être Préfet, de s'occuper de ses études et de garder du temps pour soi. Et cela l'est encore plus lorsqu'il y a une guerre à l'extérieur de l'école : James et moi devions servir de modèle à tous, et c'est très dur de montrer l'exemple quand votre seule envie est d'échapper à toutes les règles (enfin, en ce qui concernait James, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire prendre quand il les brisait). Et bien sûr, si vous ne les suivez pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous le reprocher..._

__

_Mais ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher : aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois mois que James et moi sommes ensemble, et c'est également mon anniversaire. Une jolie coïncidence. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'à prévu James pour fêter cela. Je suis sur des charbons ardents : tous mes amis m'ont déjà offert leurs cadeaux, à part lui et Sirius. Je suppose que James espère que nous nous retrouverons seuls à un moment où à un autre et Sirius... Avec Sirius, je peux m'attendre à n'importe quoi. Justement, il m'appelle à l'instant même et dit que si je ne suis pas descendue dans cinq minutes, je n'aurais pas de cadeau._

Lily cacha son journal et descendit les escaliers en courant, se demandant quel serait son cadeau. Sirius se surpassait toujours pour offrir des choses étonnantes. L'année passée, il lui avait offert une pierre aux couleurs chatoyantes qui jouait une musique différente selon votre humeur, et la précédente, une plume qui pouvait écrire ce dont vous aviez rêvé. 

Quand elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle vit Sirius qui cachait un paquet derrière son dos. 

- Un peu plus et je repartais avec ton cadeau, Lily. 

- Donne-moi ce paquet Patmol, je suis sûre qu'il t'encombre beaucoup. 

Sirius tendit le paquet à son amie, qui commença à le déballer avec curiosité. Une fois ouvert, elle vit qu'il contenait un petit flacon renfermant une lumière bleutée. Lily regarda Sirius, étonnée. 

- C'est très joli mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était la lumière d'une étoile très ancienne. Si ancienne qu'il avait oublié son nom. Mais je crois qu'il a dit ça pour se rendre intéressant. Pour moi, c'est seulement une jolie lampe. 

- Elle est charmante dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais où est James ? 

- Je suis là, répondit James depuis la porte. Un cadeau, Patmol ? Si Bella l'apprend, elle va te tuer. 

Lily pâlit. James devait être en train de plaisanter, il n'avait tout de même pas oublié son anniversaire. C'était impossible ! 

- James, tu ne sais vraiment pas quel jour on est ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva sa voix. 

- Rassure-toi, Lily, je n'ai pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui cela fait trois mois que nous sortons ensemble. 

- Pas seulement, James. Il se passe autre chose aujourd'hui. 

- Ah bon ? Eh bien... 

Lily ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle sentait croître en elle la fureur. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose comme celle-là ? Il y avait pensé les six années précédentes ! Quand elle fut capable de parler à nouveau, Lily le fit avec calme. 

- James, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire... 

Ce fut cette façon de parler, si tranquille, qui choqua le plus James. Lily était le genre de fille qui, lorsqu'elle était en colère, criait et vous insultait, mais qui vous avait pardonné deux heures plus tard. Et si elle ne criait pas, c'était qu'elle était trop fâchée pour cela, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne vous pardonnerez pas avant un long moment. 

- Tu as été capable de t'en souvenir quand nous étions amis, mais maintenant que tu devrais te montrer un peu plus affectueux envers moi, tu oublies les choses les plus simples... 

- Lily, je... Je suis désolé. 

- Tes excuses ne serviront à rien, James. Je suppose que si je compte si peu à tes yeux que tu n'es même pas capable de penser à mon anniversaire, notre relation n'est qu'une plaisanterie. C'est fini entre nous. 

En disant ses mots, Lily se retourna et regagna son dortoir, pour pouvoir pleurer en paix et haïr James Potter. 

James regarda les escaliers sans savoir quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui tape sur l'épaule. 

- Eh ben mon vieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fâchée. 

- Ouais... Je m'en veux. 

- Ça ne pouvait pas être pire : connaissant Lily, elle ne te considère même plus comme son ami. 

- Je dois la reconquérir, Patmol. 

- Alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne idée, Cornedrue. 

Et avec ces paroles, Sirius rejoignit sa chambre. James resta seul dans la Salle Commune, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire pour reconquérir le coeur de Lily. 

~*~*~*~ 

Réponses aux reviews : Merciiiii tout le monde !!!

**Mietek** **:** J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que cela soit le plus proche possible de la version originale... Mais c'est tellement plus beau en espagnol ! ^^ 

**morri : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si je ne suis que la traductrice. Et pour les reviews, bien sûr je les adore mais si je n'en ai pas plus c'est pas grave : je traduis cette fic par plaisir et je suis contente de la faire partager ! 

**Titou Moony:-p** : Eh bien ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier c'est très gentil de me lire et de me laisser des reviews ! ^^ 

**Estrella de la Tarde****:** Muchas gracias ! 

**Axoo** **: **Merci ! Et pour répondre à ta question "POURQUOI?! POURQUOI CE GENRE DE DÉCLARATION N'EXISTE QUE DANS LES IMAGINATIONS!?!?" , eh bien... Je n'en sais rien... Mais c'est vrai que c'est dommage... 

**Miss Maraudeuse :** Wouah, je suis contente que tu sois si enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir ! Mais tu vois, aucun homme n'est parfait, je suis bien placée pour le savoir : j'en suis un ! lol ! Nan, je le sais pour d'autres raisons que tu connais, mais on s'en fout ! Lol ! Je t'aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiime !!! 

**Evanescente** **:** Aaaaaaah !!! Le spam humain ! Au secouuuuuuurs ! Lol Enfin, non, tu n'étais pas encore l'être diabolique que tu es devenue au moment où tu m'as envoyé toutes ces reviews... Merci beaucoup !!! ^^****

**cc johnson**** : **Merciiiiii !!!****

**Kinou : **Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent des fics espagnoles.. Et pourtant il y en a beaucoup, il me semble qu'il y en a même plus que de fics francophones ! D'ailleurs, j'en traduirais peut-être d'autres après celle-ci, si je n'ai pas de projet de fic issu de ma propre imagination ! 

**moutmout :** J'adore ton pseudo ! ^^ Et je suis contente que la fic te plaise, le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que possible ! 


	5. Tu me pardonnes, Lily ?

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde 

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire et le personnage de Patry sont à Estrella de la Tarde, par contre la traduction est bien de moi, et je la fais gratuitement (quelle générosité...) ! 

Note de la traductrice : Je le dis depuis le début, mais cette fic est toujours dédiée à celle qui incarne la perfection : ma Miss Maraudeuse que j'adore ! 

Et sinon, je voulais juste signaler que cette fic est presque terminée : le chapitre 5 est le dernier, il ne restera donc que l'épilogue que j'essaierai de publier dans les plus brefs délais ! 

Bonne lecture ! ^^ 

~*~*~*~ 

Chapitre 5 : Tu me pardonnes, Lily ?

James était seul dans la Salle Commune : Sirius était parti retrouver Arabella, Peter était à l'infirmerie, Remus à la bibliothèque en train "d'étudier" avec Patry, et Lily... En fait, cela faisait dix minutes que Lily était partie en courant, pour pleurer. A cause de lui. 

James cacha son visage de ses mains. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait oublié son anniversaire ! Il devait trouver un moyen de rattraper cette erreur et il devait le trouver vite ou il perdrait Lily pour toujours. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter cela. 

Si seulement il lui avait acheté un cadeau, comme l'avait été sa première intention ! Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas s'offrir un cadeau à chaque fois qu'il auraient passé un mois de plus ensemble. De toute façon ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau que Lily avait de la peine, pensa James en soupirant. Elle se fichait des cadeaux. Ce qui lui avait fait de la peine, c'était qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire. Et maintenant, que pouvait-il bien faire ? 

James était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Remus et Patry étaient revenus et lui parlaient, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui crie dans l'oreille. 

- JAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEES !!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIIIIIVES ? 

- Remus, tu m'as fait peur ! répondit-il en sursautant. Je suis complètement perdu, voilà ce qui m'arrive. 

- Allez, ça ne doit pas être si grave, essaya de le rassurer son ami. 

- J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Lily... 

- Oh oh... dit Patry 

- James, je crois que si tu prouves à Lily que tu l'aimes vraiment, qu'elle compte pour toi, elle te pardonnera... suggéra Remus. 

- Et comment puis-je lui prouver ? Toi, Patry, tu es une fille, et tu la connais bien... 

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune fille. Cela pourrait fonctionner, mais je ne peux pas te donner des idées, James. C'est quelque chose qui doit venir du coeur. 

- Mais si tu as une idée et que nous pouvons t'aider à la réaliser... proposa Remus. 

- Merci les amis... Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'aide... Et de chance. 

- Compte sur nous. 

Tous trois se rapprochèrent et James leur expliqua son projet. Après qu'il eut fini, le visage de Patry s'était éclairé. 

- James, si avec ça Lily ne te pardonnes pas, c'est qu'elle est idiote. 

- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre : il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant la fin de ce jour ! 

~*~*~*~ Lily ~*~*~*~ 

_Que puis-je dire ?_

_Maintenant que j'ai pleuré toute ma tristesse et ma déception, il ne reste plus rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis vidée. Il y a quelques secondes encore j'espérais que, peut-être, tu aurais fait quelque chose pour que je te pardonne d'avoir oublié mon anniversaire. Mais minuit a sonné et il ne s'est rien passé. Voilà ce que devait ressentir le carrosse de Cendrillon lorsqu'il est retourné à l'état de citrouille. Pendant un moment, il fut quelque chose de différent, mais ce moment fut trop court._

_Tu aurais au moins pu me suivre jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé entrer, du moins pas avant d'avoir pleuré tout mon soûl, mais tu aurais été là, derrière la porte. A espérer que j'ouvre pour que tu puisses m'embrasser et sécher mes larmes. Mais si j'ouvre la porte, je ne trouve que le vide. Même cela, tu n'as pas été capable de le faire pour moi. C'est la même sensation que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'étais petite, en découvrant qui était en réalité le Père Noël*. Aujourd'hui, je ne crois plus ni en lui, ni en ton amour. Tout cela n'était finalement que mensonges._

_Après cela, il ne reste plus rien entre nous. Pas même de l'amitié. Comment pourrais-je être l'amie de quelqu'un qui m'a fait si mal ? Pourtant, une part de moi veut encore y croire. Je ne peux plus croire en notre amour, mais en l'honneur de notre amitié, James Potter, je te laisserai t'expliquer. Cependant, ne te méprends pas : que je te donne cette opportunité ne signifie rien. Je crains que nous ne finissions par devenir deux étrangers, et plus nous serons loin l'un de l'autre, mieux ce sera. Bientôt tu te changeras en Néant, James, tout comme moi..._

Lily ferma son journal intime et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Elle écouterait James si il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et ensuite elle l'oublierait. Pour toujours. 

Dans la Salle Commune, elle ne trouva que Remus, qui semblait l'attendre. 

- Salut Lily, j'étais sur le point d'aller te chercher. 

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? 

- C'est une surprise. 

- Pour les surprises, je ne suis pas d'humeur, Remus. Où est James ? 

- Avec la surprise. Viens, s'il te plaît. 

Lily accepta en maugréant, et ils sortirent de la Salle Commune. En marchant, Lily se demandait où ils allaient. Elle ne craignait pas Rusard ou Miss Teigne. S'ils se croisaient aujourd'hui, ce serait eux qui auraient peur. Peu à peu, elle découvrit où la conduisait Remus : ils allaient à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle eut envie de rebrousser chemin pour retourner dans son dortoir. Son humeur ne pouvait qu'empirer s'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous le plus prisé par les couples de tout Poudlard. Mais elle avait promis à Remus qu'elle le suivrait, alors elle serra les dents et continua de le suivre. Et la surprise en valait la peine. 

James avait illuminé la pièce grâce à des bougies et, avec l'aide de Patry, il avait ensorcelé un mur pour que s'en échappe une musique romantique. Lily ne pouvait le croire... Elle avait été véritablement en colère contre lui, avec des intentions de le défenestrer du haut d'une tour et maintenant... Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le tuer ou l'embrasser. Alors elle choisit de parler. 

- Merci beaucoup James, mais ce n'est plus mon anniversaire. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un détail, je te l'accorde. 

- Calme-toi, Lily. Je regrette de toute mon âme d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, et surtout de t'avoir déçue. Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ? 

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas que j'en suis capable... 

- Allez, Lily. Fais-le pour ton anniversaire. Pardonnes-lui ! supplia Patry depuis la porte. 

- Je te rappelle qu'il est plus minuit, Patry. 

- Non, c'est faux. Il est 23h58. J'ai avancé ta montre de dix minutes, pour avoir de la marge. 

- Traîtresse ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard... 

Patry et Remus quittèrent la Tour. Lily regarda James méchamment. 

- Que ce soit encore mon anniversaire ne signifie pas que je te pardonne. 

- D'accord. Mais je voudrais tout de même te donner ton cadeau. Mets-toi à la fenêtre. 

Lily y alla à contrecoeur et observa le ciel. Oui, il était très joli, mais elle ne voyait rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque des étoiles bleues qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elles brillaient beaucoup et formaient une phrase. En la lisant, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Les étoiles disaient : 

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY. JE T'AIME. JAMES. 

Lily se retourna et regarda James. Il lui sourit, l'espoir éclairant son visage. 

- Je t'aime Lily, et je suis désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire. Tu me pardonnes ? 

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Et bien sûr que je te pardonne. 

Le bonheur apparut sur le visage de James, et Lily le remercia. 

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. Merci. 

* NT : Dans la version originale, Lily ne parle pas du Père Noël, mais des _Reyes Magos,_ les Rois Mages, car en Espagne, ce sont eux qui apportent les cadeaux... Voilà, je voulais juste expliquer ce petit changement dans le texte... 

~*~*~*~ 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Estrella de la Tarde : **De nuevo, muchas gracias. Tienes razòn te sentirte orgullosa porque tu frances es muy bueno (por lo menos lo poquito que hé podido leer)^^ En lo que concierne la dedicatoria a las victimas del atentado**, **me alegro que te ha emocionado. Era importante para mi hacer algo, pero habrìa preferido hacer algo màs ùtil...****

**moutmout : **Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de l'intrigue mais tu vois, ils se sont réconciliés ! De toute façon, c'étaient obligé vu qu'il faut qu'ils nous pondent un Harry pour que Madame Jikahère puisse écrire son histoire et gagner plein d'argent ! Lol !En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^****

**Evanescente : **Bah, je suis d'accord avec toi à propos de la réaction de Lily mais bon, c'est le personnage qui veut ça : c'est une Lily qui agit en fonction de ses émotions... Et mieux vaut une Lily impulsive qu'une Hermione pouffiasse et trouillarde, tu crois pas ? (toute allusion à une autre fic et/ou à un autre auteur - pitoyable - de ce site serait purement fortuite... lol). Et puis tu vois, elle lui a pardonné, alors tout rentre dans l'ordre ! 

Et merci aussi à ceux qui ne reviewent pas, je sais qu'il y en a au moins 2 ! lol 

A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! ^^ 


	6. Epilogue

Titre original : Sus ojos 

Auteur : Estrella de la Tarde 

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Estrella de la Tarde, la chanson présente dans cet épilogue s'appelle "La cosa mas bella" et appartient à Eros Ramazzotti. Quant à moi, je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette traduction ! 

Note de la traductrice : Cette modeste traduction est toujours dédiée à la non moins modeste Miss Maraudeuse que j'aime à la foliiiiiiie ! lol 

A part ça, je voulais dire que... Oui, j'ai menti ! J'avais dit que je me dépêcherais... Enfin c'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque j'avais l'intention de terminer cette traduction rapidement ! Mais bon, j'ai eu quelques empêchements et puis surtout, je n'avais pas envie de la terminer, je voulais égoïstement garder cet épilogue pour moi et moi seule ! Cependant, il se trouve que je suis une fille très très gentille (et belle, intelligente, etc... I love me ! lol) et donc voilà ce fameux épilogue... 

Bonne lecture ! 

Epilogue

Lily avait passé tout l'après-midi à essayer de faire dormir son fils, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être d'accord et encore moins disposé à tenir compte de l'avis de sa mère. 

- Quoi, Harry ? Tu veux attendre que Papa rentre ? 

Le bébé poussa un petit cri de joie, que Lily interpréta comme étant un oui. Elle se mit à rire en passant sa main dans les cheveux déjà si ébouriffés de son fils. Son fils... Si, quatre ou cinq ans auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle épouserait James Potter, elle lui aurait dit d'aller se faire cuire un uf. Epouser l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Elle n'était pas folle, mais elle l'avait fait. 

Quand James l'avait demandé en mariage, Lily n'avait pas su comment réagir. Elle l'aimait à la folie, mais avait l'impression que c'était trop tôt. En effet, ils venaient de terminer leurs études pour débuter tous deux une carrière d'Auror. C'était un peu tôt pour penser à se marier et fonder une famille. 

Pourtant, quelque chose avait effacé tous les doutes de Lily : ils étaient en guerre, et tous deux étaient Aurors, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Lily lui aurait demandé plus de temps, mais en pleine guerre, "plus tard" pouvait être synonyme de "trop tard". Et elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

_- Quelle est ta réponse Lily ? demanda James. Cela fait dix minutes que tu ne dis rien Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une vengeance pour me punir d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'apercevoir que je t'aimais et pour avoir été si distrait ?_

__

_- Ça aurait pu l'être, dit Lily en riant. Mais tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre... J'étais seulement en train de penser._

__

_- Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?_

__

_- C'est oui. Je t'épouserai, James, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

__

Pour Lily, ce jour avait été le plus heureux de toute sa vie. Jusqu'à la naissance de Harry. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait du fils de James. Ils étaient identiques, il y avait des photos de James bébé pour le prouver. Rien ne manquait, excepté un petit détail : ses yeux. Cala faisait beaucoup de peine à Lily que Harry ait les yeux verts comme les siens, et non pas sombres comme ceux de son père. Les yeux de James avaient toujours été sa faiblesse, et elle le savait. C'était d'eux qu'elle était tombée amoureuse en premier. Une fois, elle c'était plainte de cela à James, mais il n'avait pas été d'accord. 

- Il me ressemble déjà trop. Je suis ravi qu'il ait les yeux de son adorable mère. 

En disant ces mots, il l'avait regardé d'une façon si spéciale, avec tant d'amour, que Lily avait eut l'impression d'être un trésor inestimable. Et elle savait qu'aux yeux de James, elle l'était, car pour elle, lui aussi était un précieux trésor. 

Un gémissement interrompit ses pensées. 

- Tu es fatigué mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle au bébé. Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse pour t'endormir ? 

Lily le prit dans ses bras, et se mit à lui chanter une berceuse. 

James Potter rentra à la maison après une dure journée de travail. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Le pouvoir de Voldemort augmentait de jour en jour et il devenait urgent pour lui et sa famille de se cacher. Avec un soupir, il ferma la porte d'entrée. 

Même si la situation était très grave, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Et encore plus quand il entendait sa femme chanter. Sa voix était l'un des nombreux secrets que gardait Lily. James avait été surpris la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu chanter ; c'était le jour de ses noces, et il se rappellerait de cette chanson toute sa vie. 

_"Como comenzamos yo no lo se_

__Je ne sais pas comment nous avons commencé__

__

_La historia que no tiene fin_

__Cette histoire infinie__

__

_Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer_

__Ni comment tu es devenue la femme__

__

_Que toda la vida pedi_

__Que j'avais attendu toute ma vie__

__

_Contigo hace falta pasion_

__Avec toi il faut de la passion_,_

__

_Y un toque de poesia_

Une touche de poésie__

__

_Y sabiduria pues yo_

Et du savoir alors__

__

_Trabajo con fantasias_

Je travaille de fantaisie__

__

_Recuerdas el dia que te cante_

Souviens-toi du jour que je t'ai chanté__

__

_Fue en subito escalofrio_

Ce fut tout de suite un frisson__

__

_Por si no lo sabes te lo dire_

Et si tu ne le sais pas je te le dis__

__

_Yo nunca deje de sentirlo..."_

__Je n'ai jamais cessé de le sentir... 

Lui non plus n'avait cessé de le sentir depuis ce jour. C'était sa voix qui lui avait causé ce frisson. C'était une voix charmante, à tel point qu'en l'entendant, on ne voulait rien écouter d'autre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle cachée si longtemps ? 

Par timidité. Lily détestait attirer l'attention, mais James ne pouvait blâmer ceux qui la regardaient. Lily était un ange. Son ange. 

James s'approcha de la porte d'où venait la voix de son épouse, sans faire de bruit afin qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. Le scène était enchanteresse. Lily lui tournait le dos, son fils dans les bras, elle essayait de l'endormir. Mais Harry avait déjà prouvé qu'il aimait contrarier sa mère, et il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de dormir. 

Harry, qui était appuyé sur l'épaule de sa mère, poussa un cri de joie en voyant son père et se mit à gigoter pour essayer de le rejoindre. Lily se retourna et sourit. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu veux aller avec papa ? 

James prit son fils dans ses bras en souriant. Sa femme et son fils. Qui l'aurait pensé ? 

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Lily avant de lui donner un baiser. Tu m'as manqué. 

- Toi aussi, répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser 

Quand il se séparèrent, ils virent que Harry s'était finalement endormi. James le coucha dans son berceau avec soin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était Lily et lui qui avaient conçu ce bébé. C'était surprenant et merveilleux à la fois. Tout en regardant son fils dormir, James embrassa sa femme et se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Lily pensait la même chose d'elle. 

FIN 

Réponses aux reviews :

**cc johnson :** Voilà la suite... Et fin ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! 

**Maria :** Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que la traduction ne se "sente" pas trop alors ça me fais vraiment plaisir. 

**Galcian :** Toi si tu m'avais fait autre chose que des compliments je serai venue t'arracher les yeux pour te les faire bouffer, mais merci quand même ! lol 

**gody :** Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle lui a pardonné vite mais bon, après tout il avait "juste" oublié son anniversaire, il avait quand même pas tué ses parents ou un truc dans le genre ! Lol 

**Axoo :** Merciii ! 

**Cathie :** Merciii ! La suite est là ! 

**Estrella de la Tarde** **:** Muchas gracias ! Espero que la traduccion del epilogo te ha gustado tambien ! La traduccion de la cancion es muy aproximativa pero no penso que puedo hacer une mejora... Gracias por haberme leido, estaba muy importante para mi conocer tu opinion. (mi español es catastrofico lo siento) 

**Lissie** **:** Merci ! Mais je risque de prendre la grosse tête avec des compliments pareils! Lol 

**Eternamm** **:** Merciii ! 

**Morri** **:** "mille fois désolé" ? Je suis pas sûre que ça suffise ! Nan, je rigole t'es super fidèle je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! lol J'espère que la fin t'as plu ! Et en ce qui concerne la traduction, je suis super flattée... Mais tu sais, passer d'une langue étrangère au français, c'est pas si difficile. Enfin en tout cas, j'ai pas trop de mal avec l'espagnol et l'italien parce que la grammaire et les mots eux-mêmes sont assez semblables au français (surtout l'italien), je pense que j'aurais beaucoup plus de difficultés à traduire de l'anglais... Par contre, j'ai eu du mal à traduire la chanson, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultats mais bon... En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! 

Et voilà c'est la fin... Enfin si vous me reviewez, je vous répondrai, mais la fic se termine... Ça me fait bizarre... Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, mais vu que les bons sentiments à profusion ce n'est pas mon truc, je voulais juste vous rappeller que toute cette petite famille siiiiiiii heureuse ne va pas le rester longtemps parce qu'un psychopathe va en assassiner les deux tiers ! Mouahahahaha !! Lol 

Et à part ça, merci beaucoup aux reviewers, et bonnes vacances à tous (sauf à ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances, évidemment... Donc s'il y en a, bon courage !) ! 

Bizouxxx 

Carra


End file.
